Love or something like that
by Kaden kitsune youkai
Summary: Can an innocent little game turn out into something more? this was rated T. but it got changed for reson you'll understand when you read!
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing TT

Pairings: Hermione/Blaise, Ginny/Draco, Harry/ I have no clue yet. Ron/ also I have no idea.

**Chapter 1. The Encounter.**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled after her friend. When Harry stopped Hermione jumped on him and gave him a huge hug "I've miss you so much!" she said.

"Missed you to Mione" Harry said using Hermiones's nickname

"What no love for Ron here" Ron said as he walked up to the two with his younger sister Ginny.

"Of course there is love for you Ron." Hermione said joyfully as she left Harry side and gave Ron a huge hug then turned to Ginny and gave her a huge hug as well.

"Hey Hermione, how have you been?" Ginny asked after the two got done with all their hugs.

"I'm fine Ginny. How are you?" she asked back

"Great" Ginny replied with a smile

"Well when you both are done talking we need to get on the train before it leaves without us" Ron said with a small smile as he started to walk for the train followed by everybody else.

"Hey Mione did you make head girl this year?" Ginny asked

"Mmmhmmm" She replied

"Shouldn't you be going to that compartment?" Ginny asked again

"Mmmhmmm" she replied again

"Then go" Ginny said pushing Hermione out into the hall

"Fine" Hermione said as she started walking down the hall area

When she got to the heads compartment she stopped dead at the door when she saw Draco Malfoy "Why are you in here" she asked when she finally walked in

"I'm in here because I'm head boy this year mud-blood" he replied.

_"What?" _she asked

"I'm head boy Granger." He said with a smirk then added, "I thought you were smart"

"Whatever," she said as she sat across from him "you do realize we have to be nice to each other right?" she asked.

"Only in front of everybody else Granger" Malfoy said looking out the window boredly

"Yeah right." Hermione said

About a half hour later Professor McGonagall walked in and told them about their duties and that they were to share a dorm, which made both of, their mouths drop. "You can't be serious Professor" Malfoy said.

"I'm very serious Mr. Malfoy. Now if you both will excuse me I must go do a few things," she said walking out of the compartment "Great I have to sleep near you now" Malfoy said while Hermione just laughed, "What's so funny?" He asked

"You don't read do you?" Hermione asked

"What do you me Granger?" Malfoy asked

"In our letter saying that we got the head position it said that we would share a dorm. I didn't believe it until she said it but now I do" Hermione said with a small smile as she walked out of the compartment to head back to her friends.

Halfway there Hermione bumped into a rock solid figure making her fall down "Could you watch where you're going next time please" Hermione said as she stood up and looked up into the darkest of eyes she ever seen.

"No problem there granger" the man said then looked over her shoulder and smirked "Hey Malfoy"

"Blaise" Malfoy replied as he walked passed Hermione and right down the hall. After a short wave Blaise was following.

"Wow" Hermione muttered as she walked back to her friend's compartment and sat down waiting for the train to arrive at the station.

**A/N: I know this isn't a really long chapter but hey it works doesn't it. I mean it is my very first fic. Please review. If I get a lot of likes I'll write more.**


	2. Help Wanted

Disclaimer:We own nothing

This chapter was only able to come about becasue of my Very Very Very Good Friend Mely! Thank you so Much Girl!

Love or Something like it  
By:

Heather and Mely

Chapter 2:Help Wanted-by Mely

"Did you see him?" Hermione asked her bestfriend Ginny when she entered their compartment and closed the door behind her.

"See who?" Ginny asked standing up and looking out the window.

"That guy I just bumped into...Blaise I think his name is." Hermione replied looking out the window to the hall dreamily.

"OH, are you talking about the hot Italian that has almost as good grades as you!" Ginny asked suddenly realizing who it is and taking her seat across form Hermione again.

"Exactly!" Hermione said, happy that her friend knew now who she was talking about.

"Well, what about him?" asked Ron interrupting the girls conversation.

"Ron, stay out of it!" Ginny snapped.

"Please, don't start you two!" Hermione said pleading.

"Ron, leave them alone. I'm getting tired of you two fighting all the time." Harry said.

"BUT, she asks for it. Interested in guys, she's not even old enough to be dating. Not to mention the guys she likes, none of them is right for her! No offense meant Harry!" Ron said, his voice and temper rising.

"None taken I guess..." Harry said.

"Why does it all end up having to do with guys and my boyfriends or lack there of!" Ginny asked her temper reaching boiling point.

Ron opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the compartment door flew open.

"Is everything ok, Ginny?" Kevin, a tall, honey colored skin, with brown hair and brown eyes boy asked.

"Hi Kevin! Yeah, my brothers just going off on me because of boys..." Ginny informed her friend.

"Do you see what I mean!" Ron yelled outraged. "This is exactly what I mean. Look at him, he's coming in here, without being invited, I might add. And getting in the middle of family problems. No respect for privacy... Gosh! Ginny why do you like such lame guys! Again, no offense meant Harry!" Ron said once more starting to yell.

"Well this time I'm offended!" Harry said looking at his friend.

"Thanks!" Ron said, not even listening to his friend. He heard what he wanted, that Harry had not been offended.

Harry looked at Ron in shock and with his mouth open, and then he closed it and looked at Hermione with a slightly pleading expression.

"Why don't you come with me? We're almost at the school anyways." Kevin said extending his hand for Ginny to take it. She reached up, grabbed his warm hand and stood up.

"Ron, for your information. The boys I like are not what you think. They are truly nice and decent boys. Like Harry here!" Ginny said and she nodded toward Harry, he mouthed a thank you and she accepted it with a smile. "And Kevin is just a friend. And, not that it's any of your business. He doesn't like me that way, at least not that I know of!" Ginny said.

"Well, that's just your opinion and he just lied. We're about half an hour from the school!" Ron retorted trying to make Kevin look bad.

Kevin looked at him, his anger rising, he took a calming breath and said. "I only lied because I was trying to stay out of it. I didn't want to say: Come on Ginny, I think you need a break from your overprotecting and overreacting brother. But since you pushed, there you go!" Kevin said, his anger only slightly noticeable in his tone. Then he lead Ginny out of the compartment and closed the door behind him.

"Ron, that was unnecessary. She knows what she's doing! And you just offended Harry and didn't even notice!" Hermione snapped.

Ron replied by taking a deep breath in and letting it go audibly, besides that he was in complete silence.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go find Ginny!" Hermione said and she stood up. Ron seemed like he was about to say something, but he kept quiet.

Hermione only had to walk out of the compartment and take a few steps toward the front of the train before she found them. They were in the hallway talking, Ginny was clearly venting.

"Hey, I'm sorry that happened you guys. Ron gets a little carried away most times that it has to do with Ginny!" Hermione apologized for Ron... again.

"No need to worry, I knew what I was getting into when I became friend with Ginny. She warned me about it." Kevin said and he touched her check lovingly in a brotherly fashion.

"Sometimes it feels like your more of a brother to me that he is!" Ginny said, Kevin smiled.

"That's what I'm here for. Be your support and shoulder to cry on..." Kevin said giving her a warm smile. "But, since Mione's here with you. I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you later, Ginny. Don't let him get to you too much!" Kevin said and he gave her a kiss on the top of her head and gave her a hug then walked away.

"Ron is getting so annoying. I can't talk to a guy without him starting to yell at me. It's so annoying." Ginny complained.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm kind of thinking of something, but I have to go talk with a certain guy first." Ginny said.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked excited.

"Not sure, I'll let it come to me." Ginny replied. "I'll see you later, ok Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure! I'll catch you later" Hermione said and she walked back to the compartment where Harry and Ron were waiting.

Ginny turned and started walking in the opposite direction from Hermione. She hear her name being called from behind her so she turned her head and saw no one there, when she turned back she bumped hard against someone. When she looked it was Draco, he was looking at here while she was still on the floor lying on her back.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked when Ginny focused on him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that." Ginny said.

"No need to apologize!" Draco said extending his hand to help her up and giving her a smile, she took his hand and felt the warmth and softens of it, the warmth of his hand raced up her arm and spread threw her. Her heart started beating a little bit faster.

"Thanks for helping me up." Ginny said still holding his hand even after she was on her own two feet.

"My pleasure!" Draco said. "Are you ok now?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you. May I please have my hand back?" Ginny asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah!" Draco said and he let go of her hand, the warmth of each other that had coursed through their blood, the softness of their hands... they didn't want to let go.

"I'll see you later, ok Draco?" Ginny asked, Draco nodded and Ginny continued on her way. She only took 3 steps when she stopped and said, "Draco, can I ask you something?" when she turned around Draco was right behind her.

"Of course, anything!" He said looking at her eyes, then looking at her mouth for a second and then back at her eyes.

"You know my brother has been bugging me about boys, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Draco replied still looking at her eyes.

"Well I was planning something and I think you'd be the perfect person to help me. Will you?" Ginny asked.

"I am!" Draco asked surprised, Ginny giggled and nodded. "Anything for you!" Draco said, Ginny blushed and then Draco started wondering why he was acting like this. He was known for being mean and rude, toward everyone. Why was he being so nice now? That question was floating around in his head but he decided to think about it later because for the moment he had Ginny to pay attention to.

"Well, I'll warn you, it might get complicated." Ginny said.

"I can take it!" Draco replied confidently.

"I need you to help me..."

A/N: Please Review and tell me and Mely what you think!


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: We own nothing

Again the only reason this was able to come about was through the Help of my Very Very Very Good Friend Mely! Thank you so Much Girl!

Love or something like it

By: Heather and Mely

The Plan: by: heather

Flash Back

"I can take it" Draco replied Confidently.

"I need your help…"

End Flashback

"I need your help to get back at my brother," she said making Draco grin.

"I've always wanted to do something to cause your brother problems," he said.

"See I told you, you were perfect for this plan" she replied to him smiling.

"So are you going to tell me what the plan is or am I going to die of old age first?" he asked chuckling a little.

"If your going to be that way I won't tell you the plan" Ginny said turning around and walking away hoping he would stop her cause she really wanted _his_ help on this one.

"Yo Ginny wait up." Draco called after her "I want to help you out" he added coming up behind her.

"We need a private place to talk, cause I don't want anybody to hear what's going on," she said looking at looking at the students that were around them in the hall.

"How bout we go in here? Its empty" he said pointing to an empty compartment making her shrug and walk in there followed by him.

"So now that we are in private" he said sliding the door closed and sitting down across from her "What is this glorious plan of your" he said smiling.

"Well me and you could pretend to date. I mean it would piss my brother off entirely. He would be upset that I'm dating you seeing as you're his worst enemy" she said looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Let me think." He said making it look as though he was thinking very hard about this decision "Lets do it" he said at last.

"Oh thank you Draco. Thank you so much!" she said getting up and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and running out of the compartment to go and find Hermione to tell her the plan.

When Ginny got back to the gangs compartment she saw Hermione in there reading a book and Ron and Harry were just sitting in silence. Opening the door a little she stuck her head in and said to Hermione "I need to speak with you." Shrugging Hermione grabbed her bag and followed Ginny to an empty compartment were they both sat down.

"I found out who it is that is going to help me," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Oh! Who is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't kill me! But it's Draco Malfoy who is going to help me out" she said with a small smile.

"Of course I won't kill you. It's a perfect idea." She said surprising Ginny "So how is he going to help you?" she asked.

"Well, he is going to pretend to be my boyfriend" Ginny said blushing.

"Do you like him for real Ginny?" Hermione asked surprising Ginny again by her not saying anything about her and Draco pretending to be dating.

"Why would you ask that Hermione?" she replied blushing even harder.

"Cause your blushing like crazy"

"Oh!" Ginny said hiding her cheeks.

"Oh Ginny don't be silly, if you like the man go and tell him, so you two don't have to pretend" Hermione said with a small smile.

"I don't want to sound like I'm obsessed. I mean he doesn't like me. He is just being nice to me so he can get back at my brother" Ginny replied with a small sigh.

"I highly dought that Ginny. Draco isn't one to be that nice." Hermione replied then asked "Was he nice before you asked?"

"Now that you mention, it he was." Ginny said remember back to the way he was acting all sweet like.

"Oh Hermione, do you think he likes me?" she asked.

"Oh he could. Its possible" she replied "I mean you do look better then all the other girls here" she added making Ginny slap her arm.

"Shhh… we don't want Lavender or Parvati to here that or they would try to be like me" she said cringing a bit.

"Do you think Lavender and Ron will get back together this year?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Most likely" Ginny said then added "As long as he stays out of my hair, I'm okay" that made both of them laugh.

On the other side of the train

"Blaise, I think I have gone insane" Draco said walking into the compartment.

"Well seeing as your wearing a head boy badge, I do believe you have" he said with a small smile as he turned away from the window.

"That's not what I mean" Draco replied.

"Then please explain what you are talking about so I may go back to staring off into space" he said with a small chuckle.

Sitting in front of Blaise he told the whole story then waited for Blaise to respond

"Wow, So does this mean I can't hang out with ya no more?" he asked.

"No you can still hang out with me you idiot!" Draco said, "I'm going to want you around so me and her don't get into any trouble"

"If you didn't want to get in trouble, why did you agree to it?" he asked.

"Cause I get to get back at Weasley" Draco said.

"Humph" was all Blaise gave as a response as he turned back to look out the window "So do you like her?" Blaise asked.

When all he got was silence he turned around and saw he was alone. "Whatever" he said to himself and went back to daydreaming. Until he heard somebody outside his compartment. When he went to scope it out he found Lavender and Parvati standing right outside the door.

"Ladies may I help you?" he asked softly as he opened the door. When they saw him all they did was smile and go away. Shaking his head he grabbed his bag and went off to find Draco.

As he walked down the hallway he heard Weasley say "Harry, Mate I'm sorry about what I said earlier, will you please forgive me?" wondering what was going on he kept on listening.

"Ron listen, don't worry about it. Forgiven and forgotten, just remember next time don't cross that line will ya." Potter said.

"I promise Harry" he said. Sighing because he didn't get anything juicy out of their talk he went on about his search. When he got closer to the back of the train he found Ginny and Hermione, opening the door he saw Draco by the window staring out it.

"Mind if I join for the rest of the journey?" he asked softly.

"Sure" replied Ginny looking at him. With a small smile he went over and sat across from Draco and right by Hermione who was oblivious to the world because she was reading a book.

"How much longer till we reach Hogsmeade?" Draco asked looking over at Blaise.

"10mins at least" he replied pulling out a book and started to read. Sighing Draco turned and whispered into Ginny's ear.

"I think they would be the perfect couple" that made Ginny smile and whisper back

"Yeah they can read all day then talk about what they read" she laughed.

"Then they can share homework notes and talk about different ways to prove the person wrong" he whispered to her again making her giggle.

"I have a thought, but let us wait till we get to Hogwarts before I tell you okay?" she whispered back.

"Aye, Aye captain" he replied as the pulled into the station "Ladies first." He said as he stood up and opened up the door and motioning the two girls out of the compartment. Once they were out Blaise and Draco followed them out. "How bout we share a carriage?" he asked as they were all looking for somewhere to sit. When they all shrugged he muttered, "Perfect"

"Here is one" Blaise said standing next to an empty carriage. When they all got climbed in the carriage started to move.

A/N: Review and tell me and Mely what you think!


	4. Ron's OutBurst

Pairs: Blaise Zebini. and Hermione Granger. Also. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley!

Disclaimer:We own nothing. All the Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4: Ron's Outburst

By: Mely

"I still can't believe we have to share a dorm room!" Draco said to Hermione.

Ginny and Blaise looked form Hermione to Draco surprised.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird, but we're going to have to make it work if we plan to stay being Head Girl and Head Boy." Hermione replied explaining for her friend Ginny and Blaise even before they asked.

"So, I'm really going to have to be nice to you all the time, huh?" Draco asked sadly. Ginny, who was sitting right beside him, pocked him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ouch! I'm just kidding!" Draco said protesting and chuckling a little bit.

"Humph!" was all Ginny replied.

"Well it's true! Look this is how I figure it, Hermione is your bestfriend, right?" Draco asked.

"Right" Ginny replied waiting so see where he was going with this.

"You and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Ginny said cautiously.

"Then, I'm going to be seeing a lot of her as well. She's your bestfriend and she's Hermione. She's not going to trust me all that much so she's going to want to stay close even if to make sure we don't get into any trouble" Draco finished explaining his thoughts.

"Exactly!" Hermione said. "I'm glad you're actually seeing things clearly now." Hermione said smiling; Draco gave her a mocking smile.

"Were almost there..." Blaise said, finally saying something since they entered the carriage.

"Good! I can't wait to see Ron's face!" Ginny said.

"It's exciting!" Draco said.

"You guys are going to have to make him really think you're dating or else someone will suspect something." Hermione said being the voice of reason.

"Ok, I think we can manage that." Ginny said confidently.

"May I?" Draco asked holding his hand out so Ginny could grab it and they could be holding hands.

"You may." she replied holding his hand.

"We're here" Blaise said when the carriage came to a stop, he opened the door, got out and held his hand out so Hermione could take it for when she got out.

"Thank you!" Hermione said as she got out with his help.

Then Draco got out before Ginny and extended his hand so she could take it.

"Why, thank you!" Ginny said to Draco. They grabbed their bags and Draco grabbed her hand, Ginny smiled.

Hermione and Blaise were walking in front, when Hermione asked almost in a whisper. "Do you think it's going to work?" she asked Blaise as she glanced at him for a second.

"Maybe...probably" Blaise replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked Hermione and Blaise.

"Nothing important. How did you know we were talking?" Hermione asked over her shoulder.

"I saw your lips moving when you glanced at him." Draco informed her. Blaise glanced up at Hermione and then at Draco who shot him a smile.

After that they were silent until they entered the great hall.

"It's nice to be back!" Hermione said when they were just inside the doors of the great hall.

Everyone nodded. "Come on let's go." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Ok" Ginny said; then she turned around and kissed Draco softly on the lips. He was startled by it, he still had her hand in his, she separated and he looked at her straight in the eyes. For a second, the entire hall grew quiet for them, but it wasn't true they were just getting lost in each others eyes. They smiled; then he slowly moved in for another kiss, their lips touched, their eyes closed, they were transported to a different world, where there was no one but hem. Slowly and lovingly Draco parted her lips with his, he didn't deepen the kiss by adding his tongue because it was only their second kiss of many. Their kiss lasted for what seem an eternity of bliss and warmth, but in reality it was only seconds long. They parted and looked at each others eyes once more; they smiled with caring in their eyes. Ginny walked away and only retrieved her hand from his when they were too far to keep their finger entwined.

"Ginny!" Hermione asked when they reached their table.

"Uh, did you say something?" Ginny said after a few seconds silence.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that was just amazing!" Ginny said in a dreamy tone.

"Hello and Welcome once more to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" McGonagall said with a cheerful smile. "This year we have a special announcement! This year you will be able to sit at any table for breakfast and dinner. That means that you can sit with a friend from a different house. Now go on, don't be shy! And Have a wonderful year!" McGonagall with a smile and then she sat down.

When Ginny heard what McGonagall had said, the turned around and looked at Draco who was looking surprised, then he looked at her. He motioned for her to come over, she asked with signs if Hermione could come too, Draco nodded. "Come on Mione! Follow me!" Ginny said.

"What...? Ok, I'm coming." Hermione said following Ginny, they reached the Slytherin table before anyone knew what was going on. Ginny and Hermione sat across from Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are they doing here?" Crabbe asked startled.

"Never mind you! I'll tell you later!" Draco snapped. Crabbe looked at Goyle surprised, they both shrugged.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron said looking at where Ginny and Hermione had been sitting only seconds before.

"What do you... where'd they go?" Harry asked comprehending what Ron had reacted to.

"They are sitting at the Slytherin table, with Draco and Blaise." Lavender said.

"And Crabbe and Goyle, don't forget them" Parvati said as they sat where Hermione and Ginny had been only minutes before.

"I'll be right back!" Ron said standing up, Harry followed. They walked quickly to the Slytherin table and stood behind Hermione and Ginny.

"What the hell is going on here! Why are you sitting with him!" Ron yelled. Everyone looked at him, all the eyes were on him now, he felt everyone's gaze on him, so he looked around, then he shrugged and looked at Ginny for an explanation.

"I'm sitting here, why?" Ginny replied calmly.

"You are sitting at the Slytherin table, Ginny. Why?" Ron asked lowering his voice a little but still yelling.

"Well, Weasley, the answer is simple!" Draco chimed in before Ginny could say anything. Ron looked at him surprised that he had talked, he started to glare at Draco who just glared back. "She is here sitting with me... Her boyfriend. Not that it's any of your business!" Draco said. Ron's face went pale, he looked like he was going to faint.

"Wha-what?" he said it sounded like he had lost his voice.

"You heard me Weasley!" Draco snapped.

Ron looked lost for a moment then he yelled "Ginny, how could you! I knew you had bad taste in boys, but Draco...? What are you thinking! Have you gone mad! Mom is going to kill you if I don't do it first." Ron yelled, McGonagall stood up to step in because he was yelling so loud everyone in the hall was finding out about their problems.

"First of all, we are together because we choose to be. Second, I don't have bad taste in boys. And you are the one that's making our issues public. If you haven't noticed you're yelling so loud the entire hall is listening." Ginny yelled back.

Ron looked like he was going to explode.

"Ok, I think that's enough commotion for one day. Come on Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, would you care to join us?" McGonagall asked; Harry nodded. "Good, now will you, Miss Weasley and you, Mr. Malfoy, please come to my office as soon as you're done eating?" McGonagall asked and they both nodded. Then she disappeared with Harry and Ron.

After McGonagall left, the hall went back to it's normal amount of talking and noise.

"I can't believe he just yelled at you in front of the whole school!" Hermione said bewildered.

"I know, I though he would at least keep it down or wait till later." Ginny replied.

"That was fun, when can we do it again?" Draco asked happy about Ron's reaction.

"It was kind of funny..." Ginny said with a snicker.

"I don't know about funny but it was interesting." Hermione said, thinking about what had just happened.

After that, they ate in silence.

"Come on, we'd better go..." Ginny said when she was done eating.

"I know..." Draco said in a sad tone.

"I'll see you later, Hermione." Ginny told her friend as she stood up. Draco just nodded his head saying his good bye without words.

"We have to do something for them..." Draco said as they headed out of the great hall and towards McGonagall's office.

"I know. What if we keep them close enough so that they'll end up dating?" Ginny suggested.

"That's a good idea actually!" Draco said agreeing, they were walking side by side, and then he grabbed her hand in his. Ginny looked at his hand and hers and smiled. They were almost at McGonagall's office when they hear someone walking behind them.

"I'm glad you came, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy! That way you can all explain what happened and why there was an outburst, the students being back less than an hour." McGonagall said with a serious tone as usual.

"Yes ma'am!" Ginny said as she and Draco nodded.

Then they followed her into her office…

A/N: Leave a review and tell what you think.


	5. Suprise, Suprise

Disclaimer: We own nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling

A/N: This chapter is all thanks to Mely. If she didn't help me out i don't think this one would of came for a good while. So THANKS MELY.

Chapter 5-Surprise, Surprise

By: Heather and Mely

Walking into Professor McGonagall's office, they saw Ron and Harry sitting in front of her desk. "Now," Professor McGonagall said looking at the four. "Are you going to explain what the commotion was?" she asked.

"Professor, she is dating Malfoy" Ron said "I don't think it's a good idea!"

"Why?" Professor McGonagall asked confused at this bit of information.

"Because Professor, Malfoy would be after only one thing" Ron said.

"And what is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Ma'am…" Harry started but cut off what he was going to say with a small blush.

"Do you really think that's what I'm after!" asked Draco understanding what they were starting to talk about.

"Well it is you Malfoy" Ron replied to him over his shoulder.

"Do you think I would allow him?" asked Ginny glaring at her brother.

"Yes I do" Ron said.

"Jerk" Ginny replied hurt by her brother's words.

"Mr. Weasley. That was uncalled for" Professor McGonagall said then continued on to say "For that you will have to serve a detention. Also just for a precaution I will assign two students to watch after you."

"But Professor, why students? These two could pay them off" Ron replied.

"Mr. Weasley I do not believe these two are stupid enough to do that. And I will be quite truthful with you on this; if you make another comment about your sister and Mr. Malfoy I will give you more detentions. Now if you will please excuse me, I must speak with Ms. Weasley about something." She said

"Ms. Weasley I just wanted you to know I am bumping you up to seventh year. I am doing that because of your skill with spells when it came to the war. Now that is all." She said once they boys had all left, She then dismissed her.

When Ginny got back to Hermione, Draco, and Blaise she had a big grin on her face.

"What's going on Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I've been bumped up to seventh year." Ginny replied. "This means we can have classes together now" she continued.

"Awesome Ginny." Hermione said giving her best friend a hug.

"Thank you!" she replied to Hermione hugging her back.

"So are we-"Ginny started but was cut off when Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger I would like it if you would please keep a close eye on. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley," she said and when both of them nodded their heads she then said "Mr. Zabini and Ms. Weasley please go to your Dormitories" when the two of them left she turned and looked over at Draco and Hermione "Will you two please follow me"

She took them up all the way up to the 7th floor and down a corridor then down another until they came up to a portrait with a Lion and a Snake. Turning around she looked at Draco and Hermione "This is the Head Dorms. The password this year is Pixie Dust," she said. "There will be a stairway on the left and on the right. One will be for you Mr. Malfoy and the other will be for you Ms. Granger. Now you both will be sharing a Bathroom as well." Smiling at the two of them she says "I hope we have a good year this year and I hope you both will be a great influence on the younger children" with that she walked away.

"I guess we better go in," said Hermione looking at the picture and said "Pixie Dust" then the portrait opened up

Looking over at Draco she smiled and walked in and took a look around.

In the middle there were two couches, a chair and in the middle in between all of this was a small table. In one of the corners there was a big bookshelf with tons of books.

"Good Night Granger" Hermione heard Draco say. When she looked over at him she saw he had disappeared. Shrugging she went up to her room and saw there was a king size bed in the middle. There were two other doors also. One she found out lead to the bathroom the other was a closet, which already had her clothes in it. Turning slightly she saw a bookshelf with books on it and beside it was a good size desk. Sighing happily she ran over to the bed and jumped on it and fell asleep instantly.

-Next day-

"Granger, get out of the bathroom NOW" Draco said through the door while he pounded on it.

"Shut up Malfoy" She replied as she brushed her hair out then put it up in a messy bun.

Walking out of the bathroom she went to her room and got dressed. Then put on a bit of make-up; a bit of eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss. She then walked downstairs and grabbed her bag and went out of the common room leaving Draco to walk by himself. When she got to the Great Hall she saw that Ginny had sat down with Blaise. Walking over she sat next to Ginny. Soon after Draco came and sat down by Blaise on the other side of Ginny and looked over at her with a small smile.

"So how was you twos first night?" asked Blaise.

"Not bad" replied Hermione.

"Oh." Blaise said.

"Yeah we didn't even have to deal with each other." Smiling at Blaise's confused look she continued "We both went to bed early"

Laughing Blaise said "Oh, Alright. That makes sense"

Smiling she nodded her head "The rooms are wonderful" She then glanced at Ginny and Draco then back to him "I think you both should visit soon" she received nods in reply and then stood up "Sorry I have Arithmetic" Smiling she walked away.

"See ya around" Blaise said standing up and walking away as well.

"We really need to get those together" Ginny said when the both were gone.

"Yeah. They both are pretty smart but they both are dense when it comes to dating" Draco agreed.

"So I say we met up tonight and talk about how we are going to get them together." Ginny said

"Whatever" he replied…

A/N: Leave a review


	6. Bliss and harsh Reality

Disclaimer: We own nothing

This used to rated T now it is rated M because of launguage and a few sceans.

Chapter 6 – Bliss and harsh Reality

By Mely

"At what time?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know…." Draco said.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Draco, you have to be a little more involved in this! I can't do it on my own, you know!" Ginny protested and looked at Draco her anger raising a little.

"I'm sorry!" he began slowly. "I'm not really used to this; this is all new ground for me. Last time I had a girl friend, it was on my terms not really on mutual ground, so I don't really know what to do or say or how to act…" he finished sadly.

"I understand, but if you're going to be with me, or at least pretend you're with me, then you have to participate in stuff with me. We have to do stuff together, talk, spend time and get to know each other better. Come on, the least you can do is try and if things aren't going well, then well figure it out…." Ginny said, Draco looked at her with a bit of hope in his eyes and then she said "together as it should be." Then she smiled and he returned a weak smile. "I have to go, I have class!" she said and she stood up.

They didn't realize but Ron was looking at them, studying their body language, though he had no idea what he was doing.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know, but you really shouldn't become obsessed with their relationship. Just let them be and watch from a far and if anything happens you should play the supportive and loving brother, not the jackass you're playing now." Harry said, Ron looked at him outraged and Harry added "I'm sorry mate, but it's true, they're going to be together whether you like it or not and if they really care for each other like they're tying to make us think, then there's nothing we can do, but be supportive and accept it. I know you don't want to, but at the end of the day its Ginny's life, no matter how much she's your little sister, she's growing up and there's nothing you can do to stop it, so just deal with it!" Harry said, then stood up and walked to class.

Draco stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand; she turned to look at him. He gave her a smile and said "Let me walk you to your class, ok." She smiled happily and they walked to class hand in hand.

"I almost forgot that I have classes with you now. Do you think that in other classes Hermione and Blaise can sit with us?" Ginny asked as she remembered that they were going to share most classes.

Draco shrugged in reply and then saw Ginny's raised eyebrow and said "Ok, if you want them too."

"Much better!" Ginny said praising his willingness to try and she gave him a big smile. She turned around and walked into the classroom, little did she know that Draco also had that same class at that moment and she came to realize when he sat beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" Draco asked.

Ginny jumped at his voice, smiled and said "Sadly yes, apparently my boyfriend wants to sit with me." she giggled.

"Is that so?" he asked amused and sat beside her. "Well, too late, he's going to have to find a different spot because I'm going to sit here."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you, he's got quite a temper." Ginny said looking at him while smiling.

"No worries, I think I can handle him!" Draco replied, Ginny laughed softly and then the class started. They continued taking classes together and eventually when Hermione and Blaise were in the same class they all sat together and they talked after all their work had been done and they walked together from class to class.

"I've had a very nice day!" Ginny said as she and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"I know me too. I'm really glad you are not the type to be talking and joking around in the middle of class like Ron!" Hermione said.

"Talking about me I see!" Ron said as he sat beside her and Harry sat across form him with Ginny.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are! We're just grateful that we're not sitting with you because you talk in the middle of class. And we are actually trying to learn!" Ginny said being as mean as she could.

Ginny saw the anger flash in Ron's eyes, but he controlled it nicely as he said. "Well then, it's good we don't sit together, huh!" and with that last comment from Ron they kept quiet for the rest of lunch.

Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Blaise continued sitting together in the classes they could and before they knew it, it was dinner time.

"You know Draco, I thought you talked more in class, but I'm glad you don't!" Hermione said when they sat down for dinner at the Slytherin table.

"I'm glad you approve, I guess…." Draco said as he grabbed some food.

"What do you say if we go to see a movie this weekend?" Ginny asked.

"Who are you asking, me, or everyone?" Draco asked curious.

"Both actually, you and them; I want us to go together." Ginny said.

'I guess this is how she's going to start getting them together…' Draco thought as he smiled.

"Huh, you want us to go see a movie with you?" Blaise asked, apparently oblivious to the conversation.

Ginny laughed softly and said "Yes, I do!" she moved her leg under the table and felt another leg, she looked at Draco sitting in front of her and he looked at her saying with his eyes 'I know that's your leg' to which Ginny blushed slightly and moved her leg so that it wasn't touching his anymore.

"Fine I guess, but which movie?" Hermione said.

Ginny looked at Draco as she spoke "I don't know, why don't you two choose and then get back to us." Draco raised an eyebrow a little and nodded softly and Ginny smiled because he approved of her plans.

Hermione looked at Blaise who was sitting across from her beside Draco and he nodded. "Ok then. We'll go in a little bit and see what they have and we'll let you know tomorrow." Hermione said.

"No rush, take your time, It's only what…Tuesday?" Draco asked to which Hermione nodded. "There you go, we'll go on Saturday and you have till Friday to decide." Draco said pleasantly, Hermione nodded slightly.

"I'm going to go, I need to find a book in the library on astronomy" Hermione said.

"Ok, we'll see you later then. Good night, Mione!" Ginny said curious as to why Hermione needed another book but decided she'd worry about it later. Hermione stood up and left.

"I'm going to go find a horror story to read…." Blaise said about 2 minutes after Hermione had left.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night Blaise!" Ginny said and he stood up and walked away.

"If they keep this us our plans won't be needed." Draco said with a chuckle.

"I know, if this keeps going they're going to end up together without us even having to try. Do you think that's what he's trying?" Ginny asked Draco.

"I don't really know. I've never seen him with a girlfriend and he's never really talked about it. He's kind of shy as you might have guessed" Draco informed her.

"You think!" Ginny said with a chuckle. "I just hope one way or another that things work out for them."

"How do you think they flirt though, reading passages from books like from Astronomy, Arithmancy, or History?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

Ginny realized at that moment how much she liked the sound of his laugher, it made her happy and it made her laugh. "I guess, I can picture them now…'Then the battle was waged'" Ginny said.

"'And they began to fight, trying to be the victors..'" Draco finished. They both broke out laughing at the thought of Hermione and Blaise flirting by reading passages from books.

"Though they might just flirt like normal people and then discuss heatedly their point of view on the passages" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it!" Draco said as they both continued laughing. "You're worse than I though!" he said as a compliment to Ginny's joke about her friend.

"Thank you I guess" Ginny said the laughter dying.

"It's getting kind of late and you probably have to do homework…." Draco said. Ginny nodded. "Ok, come on, I'll take you to your common room." Draco said standing up and grabbing her hand.

"If you didn't know any better you would actually think they like each other!" Ron said miserably. "Do you think it's actually possible for them to really like each other in that way?" Ron asked, but before Harry could answer he continued "I don't think so… What if they're just doing it to get on my nerves!" He exclaimed thinking it all made sense now.

"Ron, don't be delusional! Ginny is not like that and you know it, you're just trying to find a flaw in their relationship. Maybe they do like each other and you have to come to terms with it." Harry said quickly growing tired of Ron's latest obsession.

"Come off it, Harry! She's just trying to get back at me, she's evil that way. And the idiot is probably playing into some type of plan or game Draco has to hurt her and hurt me even further…" Ron speculated. Harry sighed; he realized his friend was starting to act crazy.

"If you keep this up, Ron; I'm just going to stop hanging out with you. Because it's only been the second day and I'm already tired of this shit!" Harry snapped. Ron was startled and looked at Harry.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't think that Ginny dating Draco is a cause to worry, but I do. So if you don't care for her it's your problem. She's my sister and I have to keep her safe!" Ron said.

"But she's growing up Ron! She's going to have to make her own mistakes at some point and you can't shelter her from it. She's stronger and smarter than you give her credit for." Harry retorted; then turned to the girls that were sitting with them once more and said. "Come on, let's go!" and he held his hand out waiting for the girl to take it.

Draco and Ginny were leaving the great hall when Draco put his arm around her shoulder. They walked for a little taking their time, with Draco's arm on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's arm around Draco's waist. They heard a weird sound and Draco pulled Ginny closer to keep her safe, but it turned out to be 2 first years that apparently had too much candy. They walked slowly in the corridor that had windows, so they could be bathed in the light of the moon that was flowing in through the windows.

They were walking down a corridor which ended and you could only turn right and they heard 2 girls walking and saying "I don't really think Draco's with Ginny. I heard they were, but I think it's just some kind of joke they're playing." One of the girls said.

"I know, I'd love to be Draco's girlfriend and I'll do my best when they stop pretending." The other girl said.

"I'm going to do something, but bear with me ok?" Draco asked quickly as the girls were draying nearer. Ginny nodded and he pulled her in and kissed her. For a moment she stiffened, but then she relaxed as his hands cupped her face and her hands fell to rest on his waist. The kiss started of as just their lips touching, but the warmth that spread through them was over whelming. Draco started to kiss her more passionately oblivious to the fact that the 2 girls had stopped in the corner and were spying on them. He opened her mouth softly with his and slowly caressed her lips with his tongue and then caressed her tongue with his. They kissed lovingly, Ginny felt warm, comfortable and safe in Draco's arms and her tongue made circles around Draco's and as she nibbled softly on his lip and he sucked on her lip. They slowly took the kiss back to what it had started as first removing their tongues and then making it as only their lips touching. Draco pulled back and they looked lovingly into each others eyes, both overwhelmed by the joy and warmth that they felt. Their expressions were sheer joy and love and he put his arm around her shoulder once more and she put her arm around his waist and they walked off barely noticing the 2 girls with their jaws dropped.

"Damn! I wish a guy kissed me that way!" One of the girls said as they walked into the corridor where Ginny and Draco had just been.

"Damn, I need a boyfriend!" The other one said and Ginny and Draco laughed.

Shortly after they were on the same floor as Ginny's dorm room, Ginny sighed as they stopped close to the entrance to her common room.

"I had an awesome day" Ginny said not knowing exactly how to say that she loved the kiss.

"Me too…" Draco said in a soft voice.

"You're an amazing kisser!" Ginny said, Draco smiled and a little color shone in his cheeks.

"Thank you, you're an amazing kisser too. I've never been kissed that way, it was the best ever." Draco said and Ginny blushed slightly "Thank you for playing along. I was worried there for a second." Draco said bringing Ginny quickly and painfully back to reality.

Her expression changed from dreamy to serious and she said "It was nothing." She looked at the floor ashamed that she had liked the kiss so much. Draco realized that her expression had turned serious very quickly and that she was looking at the floor. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to face him. He lowered his head slowly and he saw the anticipation in her eyes and that she wanted it as she moistened her lips with her tongue. His lips covered hers and once again the slow dance of their mouths began, starting off nice and soft and ending passionately and lovingly. Ginny was in heaven when he separated from her, that's what her expression told him and he smiled happy that he could bring her so much joy and pleasure.

"Why did you do that? There wasn't anyone one coming…" Ginny said confused and once again returning painfully to reality. Draco smiled which made her wonder his intentions.

"Because I wanted to" Draco began and Ginny smiled then he added "And because if we're going to pull this off successfully we'll need to get used to each other's kisses that way it doesn't look like we're just doing it to put on a show. To make them see that it's real." Draco said.

'But is it real, or am I just being stupid falling for you?' she asked silently.

"Good night, sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow in the great hall." Draco said, Ginny nodded and turned and walked away. He was smiling lovely on the inside. 'Why does it feel so right to kiss her?' he asked himself. 'Why did I feel so wrong and bad when I made her turn from happy and blissful to sad?' he asked himself. He didn't understand what was going on, for him all this was new territory and she knew it. He had been very honest earlier that day. 'Do I have a crush on her?' he asked himself as he entered his own common room and realized that Hermione and Blaise were there. Though they didn't notice he walked in, they were too busy in their books or so they wanted him to think, so he decided to scurry up to his room and sleep to try and see if in the morning all thoughts and questions had been answered.

A/N: Review and tell what you think!


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7 – Secrets

By: Mely

Sorry it's been long overdue people, we have just been caught up with life and it has not been easy for any of us. I hope you like it!! Leave us comments!!

Happy Holidays!

"I'm glad we heard the door opening!" Blaise said with a sight of relief after Draco had closed the door to the boys dormitory.

"I know, it wouldn't have been good to get caught." Hermione said leaning against him, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her a bit closer.

"I don't think they're ready for news like this one just yet." Blaise said and Hermione turned in his arms so that she had her head beside his instead of resting on his shoulder.

Smiling Blaise said "No, probably not" Hermione returned the smile and he moved closer to capture her lips with his. Their kiss was synchronized, their lips massaging one another, then their mouths opening to grant access to each others tongue, nibbling on each others lips and then caressing it with their tongue to make it better, then their tongue swirling lazy circles around each other. A sound was heard and they broke the kiss off quickly and separated from each other to how they had been when Draco came in, only sitting beside each other.

"What was that?" Hermione asked a little scared. "Do you think Draco is about to go to the prefects dorm now?"

"I'm not sure, but let me take you to your dorm just in case." Blaise said standing up and putting his hands out to help Hermione up. She put her hands in his and he pulled her up quickly and swiftly. They were very close now because of how fast Hermione had come up when Blaise pulled her. They were looking into each others eyes with smiles.

Hermione lifted herself a little on tip toes so she could kiss Blaise. Her lips touched his and the second after her arms were around his neck and his were holding her close to him like a hug. Hermione laughed as she was kissing him which made him laugh. They started kissing a bit more passionately, they were just barely opening their mouths as they caressed and sucked softly on each others lips when Hermione broke out laughing separating her mouth from his and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'll just take you now." Blaise said while laughing as well.

But they still didn't know where the noise had come from. It had been Jonathan a Slytherin classmate of theirs, he had wakened to get some water and when he came out he saw them kissing. He was still very sleepy so he accidentally kicked the book case and he fell to the floor from the pain.

"Oh gosh, Jonathan! Are you ok?" Blaise asked when he came back from taking Hermione to her dorm room. He kneeled beside the boy and made the guy look at him.

"Ouch!" Was all Blaise got in reply from Jonathan, it was even whispered.

"Come on buddy let me get Draco and we'll carry you to the infirmary." Blaise said, then took off to find Draco in Blaise's room with Crab and Goyle. "Draco, wake up I need you to help me take Jonathan to the infirmary, he hit the book case and fell." Blaise said shaking Draco who had fallen asleep on Blaise's bed. Reluctantly he woke up and followed Blaise to where Jonathan was. Together they carried him to the infirmary.

"I'm thankful that you two brought him here when you did. He broke his cheek bone and his toes. Do you know if he hit something with his face before he hit the floor?" The nurse asked after she looked at Jonathan and gave him something for the pain.

"I'm not really sure but there is an end table close to where he fell, he might have hit it before he hit the floor. I only heard when he hit the floor I was asleep before that." Blaise informed the nurse.

"Ok, thank you. I will take care of him. He should be fine and back to normal within then next 48 hours." The nurse said subtly asking them to leave.

"Ok thank you, we'll come check on him tomorrow after all our classes." Blaise said and the nurse nodded, then he and Draco left.

When they were far from the infirmary Draco looked at Blasie.

"Sleeping?" he asked.

Blaise looked at him seriously before he answered. "Yes, I was sleeping…" Blaise said with a straight face and Draco just looked away.

"Ok, what ever you say Blaise" Draco said. They stayed in silence until they reached the Slytherin dorm room.

"Good night!" they said to each other as they parted ways. Draco walked a little bit father and went to the perfects dorm.

"Good morning!" Blaise and Draco said to all the other students in the common room the following morning as they prepared to go off for their next day of school; Draco had come to get Blaise and talk to him about his 'sleeping' the previous night. They received good morning's and head nods in reply. They walked out and were heading to where their normal meeting with the girls was.

"Sleeping…. Huh??" Draco said on their way to have breakfast.

"Damn it, could you stop it! We both know I wasn't sleeping, now stop!" Blaise said loosing his patience.

"Haha, I knew it! I knew you were still with Hermione studying!" Draco replied happy with himself for finally making Blaise say the truth.

Blaise gave a half smile and swiftly changed to a straight face before Draco could see it. "Ok, now that we have that out of the way, did you finish next week's project?"

"Um…next week's project?? I didn't even remember…." Draco replied a little worried.

"I'm almost done, all I have left is writing it. I'm done with all the research for it."

"I'm sure you are…." Draco said softly as to not be heard. "Could you help me with mine?" Draco asked Blaise.

"OK, but you actually have to do it. I'm not gonna do it for you." Blaise said as they came to the main floor and Draco nodded.

"Good morning girls!" Draco and Blaise said in unison.

Smiling big the girls said "Good morning guys!"

"How did you guys sleep?" Ginny asked.

"We slept pretty well, though last night I went to hang out in Blaise's room with Crabb and Goyle and I accidentally fell asleep and was woken up by Blaise because he found Jonathan on the floor passed out. He broke his toes and his cheekbone so we had to carry him to the infirmary and see what was wrong. Blaise told the nurse he was sleeping… I know he wasn't sleeping, he was studying with Hermione when I went it and when I came out she was gone so I'm guessing that he took her to her dorm like right after I went up to his room." Draco finished telling Mione and Ginny what had happened. Hermione gave Blaise a quick worried look and then made it disappear and turned her expression back to normal so that they didn't know that they were doing something other than studying.

'It's good that we made it look like we were studying…. Or else we would be having to explain ourselves right now and that wouldn't be good.' Hermione thought nervously to herself. "Let's go, I'm hungry!" Hermione said to get everyone to walk. When they reached the dinning room they all sat at the Gryffindor table instead to talk with Ron and Harry!

"Oh Bloody Hell! What are you doing here?!" Ron said as he approached the table.

"Ron calm the HELL down! Don't you think that _your_ sister and _our_ best friend might want to spend time with us?!" Harry yelled as soon as Ron shut up. "Why the bloody hell do you always have to ruin it?! I told you, if they want to be together then it is none of our business and you HAVE to respect that!" Harry yelled at Ron some more. "How are you guys doing?" Harry asked turning to Mione, Blaise, Ginny, Draco and the girl who he had been getting better acquainted with for the past few nights. Her name still a mystery to all because Harry would never mention her name and no one had ever seen her before this year.

"We are doing pretty well! Thank you for asking" Hermione said, Ginny, Draco and Blaise nodded.

"I'm also pretty good, but I think you already knew that" said the mysterious girl with a giggle, Hermione and Ginny raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing. Blaise and Draco only looked at Harry and chuckled and saw that Harry was blushing slightly.

"Ron, do you think we can go through the day without your obsessive crap?!" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"It depends, are you two going to stop pretending that you actually like each other in order to piss me off?" Ron said looking at his sister and Draco.

"What makes you think that we don't really like each other?" Draco replied.

"Oh come on, I'm not dumb, I know my sister well enough to know that she couldn't like you." Ron said spitefully.

"If you knew me as well as you say you do then you would actually realize that I could in fact like Draco. But no, you are to pigheaded and consumed by your own crap to realize that I am growing up and that my tastes have changed. Harry was a safe person to like because he is and was your closest friend, now I can like who ever I want and have it be ok because I now know that I can do that and that you should respect it, you freaking JERK!!" Ginny said loosing her temper at the very end and yelling at him.

"Is everything ok Ms. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked as she passed their table on the way to the professors table.

"Yes it is!" Ron said with anger in his voice, then he realized who he was talking to and looked at her just in time to see the anger flash in her eyes.

"Mr. Weasley I have told you before. Keep your temper and make sure that no matter what you _never_ loose your temper with me or any of the other professors because you will do more detention for it. Before I go, you have detention tonight and tomorrow. Have a good day!" Professor McGonagall said in a stern tone before she left.

"Ron, why do you keep getting yourself into trouble with McGonagall?" Draco asked curiously. Ron gave him a deadly look and Draco lifted his arms as in saying Hey no offense, it's just a question.

"I don't know, why are you so pale and an ass?!" Ron retorted.

"Hey, I'm not trying to fight with you. I just asked a simple question…" Draco said truthfully meaning no harm.

"Right like anything that comes out of your mouth could be harmless! Unbelievable!!" Ron said getting angry again.

"I think it might be best if you guys just don't come and sit with us anymore." Harry said in a sad tone. "I don't want you guys not to eat with us, but I think it would be best if I just go over and join you guys once a day."

"I agree with you, I think that to avoid problems they should just not sit anywhere near Ron." The mystery girl said.

"Ok then we will do that, we will just stay away if it's ok with the 3 of you…" Ginny said, then Blaise, Draco and Hermione nodded their agreement. They stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table once more.


End file.
